


3 hours away

by Ani_me11037



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_me11037/pseuds/Ani_me11037
Summary: Tsuki likes Kuroo. Kuroo was 3 hours away. Tsuki thought that Kuroo liked Kenma. I guess Tsuki can be wrong sometimes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 53





	3 hours away

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in 3rd person
> 
> The ending might be a little rushed, I apologize.

Tsukishima was bor- no, he was lonely. His bestfriend Yamaguchi, someone who was normally always around him, wasn't any more. He had a boyfriend now, the king of the court. Tsuki didnt want to bother the 3rd years because Exams were coming up and the 2nd years were too bothersome for him to handle. Of course Yachi too was put of the question.

She now had a girlfriend, Kiyoko, who she wanted to hang out with and help study. That left one person. Someone Tsuki never thought he'd be asking for company, but was super 'bored'.

"Shrimpy, what are you doing this weekend" Hinata looked up with a smile. "Okay, one, I'm not that short, two, I'm hanging out with friends" Tsuki was going to walk away and just suffer but Hinata had other ideas 

"Why dont you come, I think you'll like them" how could he be so sure, oh well he was 'bored'.

"Fine, where are we meeting up" "YaY! Were meeting up at the park"

Hinata then ran away to go somewhere, it's not like he can ask Kageyama for sets anymore, he was practicing with Yamaguchi at the moment.

-The next day-

Tsuki was at the park at 9:50, Hinata said to meet up at 10 but Tsuki really wanted out of the house so he'd be fine waiting.

He then heared a very familiar voice.

"HEY HEY HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FOUR EYES" Bokoto, he was very familiar with him and "Did you just come this way by chance, like are awesomeness drew you here" 

Kuroo.

Tsukishima would never admit it, but he liked Kuroo, and now here he was, with him, and Bokuto and Akasi and, Kenma.

Tsuki didnt like Kenma.

Dont get me wrong, he loved his personality, but he has a feeling that Kuroo liked him and he did not love that.

"Awe, I thought I would at least beat you guys here"

Hinata ran up to all of them, scanned around for a split second before running up to the pudding head and hugging him.

"Kenma-san, I missed you" "I missed you too shoyo"

"Kenma, you dont even let me hug you, and over been your friend for longer"

Kenma than hugged Hinata tighter and stuck his tounge out, saying without words 'I prefer him over you'

This made Bokoto laugh.

Kuroo put for a second then spoke up 

"Why dont we get this day started, but first I must ask Tsuki, are you coming over for the sleep over at Hinatas house"

Hinata then pulled up from Kenmas chest and looked at Kuroo with a very confused look.

"You except us to go back at a late hour or rent a hotel"

Hinata shock his head no and pulled out his phone.

Tsuki just nodded yes, for some reason, the thought of sleeping in the same room as Kuroo made him happy.

Kenma then grabbed Hinatas hand and started to pull him to the first destination, hinata quickly started to instead of being pulled walked by him.

-After the Sleepover-

Kuroo walked up to Tsuki and handed him a piece of paper before he walked away with everyone from a different school.

He in folded it to reveal his Skype his Phone number and A gamer tag he constantly uses.

And a note "Just message me through one of these ;)"

Tsuki turned pink.

\- 4 hours later -

Okay, tsuki had his Skype ready to contact but was feeling uneasy and scared. After calming down (for 30 minutes) he messaged 'Hey, this is Tsukishima'

Okay, now hes probably going to have to wa- oh never ming Kuroo messaged right back

'HEY, TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH'

'You dont have to use all caps'

'Fine, fine'

'So why did you give me your contact info'

'So we could talk!'

And so they did, for 2 months now they had talked every day for at least an hour

Kuroo was the one to mostly talk, he started to talk more and more, especially after Tsuki said they could Video call.

He brought up random things, from volleyball to Kenma.

"UGH, HE ALWAYS BRINGS HIM UP"

Even if it was mostly complaining, and not even that often it was always brought Tsuki to this state.

Though he noticed something.

Ever since he and Hinata became the only singles on the team, just his luck, they became friends.

Tsuki would complain and Hinata was actually pretty respectful and let Tsuki indicate when he wanted to talk and what he wanted to talk about.

So one day, Tsuki was complaining, He might have told Hinata about his crush, it was an accident but oh well, it actually lifted some pressure off his shoulders.

So he was complaining abou Kenma and how he thought they were together and hinata became really quite and sad.

Then he asked what was wrong hinata looked up and became red "No-nothing, I-Im fine, don-t worr-Worry about me!"

Tsuki wasn't dense, he knew what this was.

"Do you like Kenma"

Hinata ducked into his knees.

Ha this was funny, both were lofted lonely cause their crushes are dating....

It so they thought. 

On one of their Calls, the conversation had drifted to Kenma, and before Tsuki could make up and excuse to leave Kuroo said something.

"I this Kenma likes Shrimp"

"I'm sorry"

"Why"

"Your boyfriends not loyal, though hinata will be happy, he like Kenma too"

"Okay, one, I'm not dating Kenma, were close friends, two, that's great we should set them up"

"Your not"

Tsuki had never felt so happy in his life, relived, ecstatic, he felt super good.

"Maybe we could saybits a triple date, I know Bokoto would live to see Kenma and Shrip together, along with me and you."

TSUKI TURNED RED

"Speaking of which, would you like to date me"

He nodded, he didnt mean to be desperate but he was excited.

"Haha, good, that's a relief, my friend was saying how you probably wouldn't date anyone, though I guess its ironic when he says it"

So they all went on a triple date, this ended up with Kenma confessing to Hinata and him saying yes so many times and crying.

Hinata and Tsuki were no longer single so they felt less out of place with the team, the only problem is their boyfriends are at least 3 hours away.


End file.
